


A Night In Sickbay

by whysitsmiling



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, M/M, Meta, anti-Into Darkness fic, yes this is a fix-it fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whysitsmiling/pseuds/whysitsmiling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really did not like Into Darkness. Here’s a meta fanfic about stuff that would make it better. This is one of my first fics, so it's probably also terrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night In Sickbay

Carol Marcus sighed deeply as she wept into her hands.

It had been an awful day. The implant controlling her actions implanted by her father had forced her to do the most ridiculous things: claim to be a weapons specialist when she had spent her life studying biology, strip to her underwear for no apparent reason, and even though she had mostly regained control over her actions by the time they were aboard Admiral Marcus’ ship, she had still been disabled by the implant, unable to fight back as her own father tortured her.

_What a mess_ , she thought to herself. Christine Chapel had been awfully nice in sickbay, though, and since Khan and her father had both been dealt with, Carol thought she should be feeling relief. But she didn’t. She felt guilt over her father’s death, and how a part of her wasn’t that sad to see him go. She felt guilt over Kirk’s limp form, which was slowly mending (or so McCoy said) thanks to Khan’s supposedly magical blood. None of this made any sense to Carol; the Eugenics Wars were not fought by immortal beings who could repair their own bodies and whose blood could heal those around them, they were fought by tyrannical people who were trying to establish themselves as superior to everyone else. And why had Kirk felt the need to restore the ship’s light speed capabilities when it was clearly the impulse engines and thrusters that needed repairing? It was almost as if he had been commanded by an outside force to do something completely ridiculous and superfluous to mirror something else…

“Dr. Marcus!” Uhura cried out, and Carol jumped a little in the biobed. Uhura intimidated her for some reason (possibly her ability to make people think her platonic relationship with Spock was romantic), but Carol had a great deal of respect for the well-versed communications officer.

“You startled me, Lieutenant! What is it you want?” Carol asked brusquely as she brushed the tears from her face. She didn’t want her pain to show, not when Uhura so clearly distrusted her. Uhura might take them as faked for her sympathy, and after everything that had happened that day, Carol didn’t need to give anyone else more of a reason to distrust her.

“I took the liberty of carefully examining your records—the untampered version of them, that is.” Uhura stated, spitting her words between her teeth like well-aimed photon torpedos. “Would you mind explaining how a molecular biologist with ten years of experience suddenly became a weapons specialist? And how you came to understand Section 31’s weapons without any prior contact?”

Carol was none too pleased with this line of inquiry, and did her best to brush it aside. “Look, I haven’t been entirely in control of my actions since I was dragged away from the science station on New Vulcan a few weeks ago. If not for the events of today, I’d still be acting under someone else’s commands. Now would you **please** give me some time to be alone?”

“That’s not good enough,” Uhura snapped. “I just had to talk down Spock from murdering Khan for reasons that even I don’t fully understand. I don’t understand Spock’s murderous rage, nor the blood transfusion—resurrection of Kirk procedure. But what I do know is that you and your father had something to do with all of this. So you’d better start explaining it to me, NOW.”

“Look, Uhura,” Carol replied coolly, doing her best not to show her inner turmoil, “you don’t want to go any further with this line of inquiry. Unless you’d like to see people questioning the appropriateness of a relationship between a Captain and his first officer, you’d better leave me alone.”

“Was that a threat, Lieutenant?”

“Merely a statement of fact. I know how meaningful the hand gesture Kirk and Spock shared was. You tend to pick up on these things when you spend a good amount of time on a planet populated by Vulcans, even if you are studying the mechanisms on that planet that allowed life to develop there. That was a romantic gesture of the sincerest kind. When Kirk wakes up, he’ll be facing ethical questions if word gets out. And your relationship with Spock is sweet, but it’s clearly platonic in private. I’m not trying to undermine how meaningful it clearly is—but it’s not romantic.” Carol retorted calculatedly, choosing her words carefully in order to have the right effect on Uhura.

Uhura glared at her for a moment, then began pacing up and down. Carol couldn’t hold her composure for much longer; any second now and she would start to cry again or collapse onto the floor, and that could only lead to this getting even more awkward.

“Uhura, I’ve told you everything I’m willing to tell you; now will you please get out?” Carol finally blurted out as she felt her chest seemingly collapse into an ever increasing black hole of despair.

Uhura looked up and met Carol’s eyes, which were slowly filling with tears. “I-I’m sorry, Lieutenant Marcus. If you need me, I’ll be in my quarters,” Uhura said in a rushed-but-kind voice as her cheeks blushed slightly and she dashed out of the room.

_That's odd_ , Carol thought to herself as Nyota's red uniform rushed out of sight just before the sickbay doors gently slid shut.. 

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was inspired by the many failures of Into Darkness, including its failure to pass the Bechdel Test (though I'm not entirely sure this does either; I think it's probably arguable either way). I hope you enjoyed it, and feel free to leave feedback! I may develop this into more fleshed out Uhura/Marcus slash if people actually want that.


End file.
